


Mark Me as Your Own

by TheBookThief14



Series: Making you Mine [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Claiming, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Knotting, Levi's Bed, M/M, Omega!Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, sex jokes in the beginning cause i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren goes into heat before his normal time, he rushes to find somewhere safe to hide out. Little does he know, he's locked himself in Levi's room. What happens when Levi comes back to find a half naked Omega in his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me as Your Own

Eren stood and stretched his arms above his head. “I swear to god, if Erwin makes us run laps again today, I’m going to die.” He commented, making a note to stretch out his legs just in case. His muscles felt strong and his head felt clear, symptoms he found often comes before he goes into heat—the good before the bad, as he liked to look at it.

“That, Eren Yeager, is because you are 100 percent, grade-A, pussy.” Jean commented back, stretching in a way that made him look like he was failing at flexing.

“You think my pussy is grade-A? Wow, thank you, Jean. If I had one, I would be blushing right now.” Eren replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He even gave Jean a wink, just for the hell of it.

“Shut the hell up, Yeager.” Jean spat back, his face turning a dark shade of red. “You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, no, I totally got it.” Eren replied, deciding to continue his little game of harassment. “You were just saying that if I was a girl, you would totally try to fuck me. No, I totally got it, but, hell, why not when I’m a guy?” Eren said, his voice low and smooth, with a smirk to go along with it.

“THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Jean roared, his face and neck flushing complete scarlet. “I’m going to kick your ass.” He added, marching up to Eren, and getting in his face.

“Oh, getting kinky, aren’t we?” Eren said, his voice calm and mocking. If Jean was willing to start something, he was, without a doubt, going to finish it.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A kind but serious voice commented. Eren and Jean turned to find Erwin standing before them, arms crossed over his chest, and a look of amusement on his face.

“Jean started it,” Eren began, turning to salute his commander.

“I did not!” Jean interrupted, his focus solely on Eren.

“I’m not particularly interested in who started it. I am, however, interested in how many laps you both can run before you pass out.” Erwin said with a smile, making his words even more menacing. “You may start now.”

The boys began running, cursing each other at the same time. One lap equaled once around the training field, and the training field was, by no means, small. Eren’s breathing was becoming labored, but his legs weren’t complaining. The boys continued their running and strings of curses, making their way around the field several times. Eren felt good—he felt alive, strong, like he could take on any titan that came his way—and he could certainly settle for taking on Jean.

He was about to retaliate to Jean’s last insult with a rather imaginative and crude comeback, when it hit him. That familiar heat in his stomach, the haziness that came over his mind, the way his muscles tightened up, the fine layer of sweat that broke out all over his body, but, most noticeable, the smell. The scent of an Omega going into heat; the scent that let all the other Alphas know what his body was craving.

“Oh, fuck.” Eren cursed, his voice going hoarse and strained.

“Wha—Wait, do you smell that? Smells.. good.” Jean asked, looking around for the source.

“I have to get out of here.” Eren said, mostly to himself, and took off sprinting toward the building where the Sick Ward was located. Luckily, the building overlooked the training field, and was relatively close to where he already was.

“Eren! What are you doing!?” Jean shouted behind him, but not yet deciding whether or not to run off after the other teen.

“Don’t worry about it!” Eren yelled back, but this was certainly something to worry about. Most soldiers were Alphas due to their strong bodies and even stronger wills. It took double the training for an Omega to do the work of an Alpha, but Eren had managed to keep it a secret so far.

He was one of the few Omegas that had been willing to join the Survey Corps, and, hell, Armin was the only other one he even knew about. Most of the time when he or Armin would go into heat, they would be well prepared and go to the Sick Ward to wait it out, hoping and praying they wouldn’t attract anyone. So far, they hadn’t had any issues with their cycles, and the nurses even silently picked up on it, giving them the alone time they needed.

This is where Eren was running to; if he could make it there without getting caught or stopped, then he would be safe. He threw open the main door and began sprinting again; his shoes padded on the stone floor loudly, and he flinched every time he heard a door opening behind him, fearing it was Erwin coming to find him-- or worse, Levi. God, if Levi found him like this, hot, sweaty, and smelling of sex, Eren knew he would die of embarrassment. He turned the corner quickly, seeing the Sick Ward at the end of the long stretch of hallway.

“Eren?” He heard that same kind but serious voice calling for him in the hallway he’d just come from. Panic rose in his throat, making his heart beat widely in his chest.

“Oh, fuck.” Eren cursed again under his breath, his mind scrambling through the haze to find a way to stay hidden. He heard the voice continue to call out to him from around the corner as he raced down the hallway. The realization that he was not going to make it to the Sick Ward before Erwin came around the corner was beginning to register in the teen’s mind. Even if did make it, Erwin would still see him and immediately come to check on him, demanding to know what was wrong; and if he got too close, he would smell the frenzy Eren’s body was working itself into.

The teen continued running down the hallway, looking now, instead, for an open door or anything that could save him. He pushed against multiple doors, but none were willing to budge; he had time for one more door before Erwin would round the corner. His hand brushed against another door, and he decided it would have to do. Eren put all of his weight behindit, pushing at the rather small wooden door, hoping and praying it wasn’t locked.

When Eren’s weight made contact with the door, it moved easily, and the teen had never felt more relieved in his life. The heat in his stomach and spread throughout his body, and his mind was being to get lost in the feeling of his own neediness. He stared up at the staircase before him, confused as to where it lead even though he had used it many times before.

It was small, dark, and winding, and Eren felt himself growing more and more confused with every step he took. Does this go straight to the third floor? He thought, right before coming face to face with another small wooden door. Eren pushed against the smooth wood, hoping he wasn’t locked in, but the door gave without much strain.

He found himself towards the end of another long hallway with thick doors lining the walls. “Where the fuck am I?” The teen mumbled out loud. He barely had time to register his surroundings, though, before he heard his name echoing off the stairs below him. Here we go again, Eren thought before beginning to try doors again. Again, much to Eren’s luck, one of the closer doors was unlocked, and he locked himself in behind it without a second thought. He took in his new surroundings, but only for a brief second before his mind completely gave out and his body took over.

He stumbled over to the bed, his dick growing harder by the second, and he barely held in his moan when he gripped himself through his pants. He crawled onto the bed, panting as he laid on his back. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down his thighs roughly, and palmed his already leaking cock. He moaned softly at the contact, biting his lip, and giving himself a few, quick strokes.

He connected the precum pooling at his slit and spread it across his fingertips. He added a little spit to the mixture, making sure his fingers were nice and wet, before placing them at his entrance. He let out a soft whimper, and he pulse accelerated with the promise of release.  
He pushed a single finger into his tight entrance, and bit back a loud moan. He pushed his finger deeper into himself, pumping it in and out slowly. His entrance tightened around his finger, and he worked in a second finger, letting out a low moan at the feeling of his hole being stretched. He pushed his fingers deep inside of him before quickening his strokes. He began scissoring himself, letting out a small whimper at the feeling. He pushed his fingers against the tight muscle, and gasped when brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He soon began pumping his fingers in and out faster, making sure to hit his prostate with each stroke, feeling his release coming on strong.

He didn’t, however, hear the footsteps approaching, or the sound of the lock being turned, or the mumbling of the man behind it swearing he had left it unlocked. He only heard the door closing with a harsh click and a col, monotone voice saying, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Eren’s eyes shot open, and he looked over to find Corporal Levi staring at him, anger flashing over his usually stone-cold face. “C-corporal..” Eren stuttered, realizing he was still two fingers deep in himself. He sat up quickly, trying to hide the erection Levi had, no doubt, already seen.

Levi tossed his keys onto the desk relatively close to the door, and walked over to the bed in long, powerful steps. He grabbed Eren by the hair and dragged him over to the edge of the bed. “Who the fuck do you think you are, you shitty little brat? You think just because you’re in heat you can pleasure yourself on my bed like some dirty little slut?” He said, voice low and deadly.

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t know it was your room, I swear.” Eren pleaded, his mind trying hard to focus on the man in front of him and not let his hands wander towards his still hard and leaking cock. Levi pulled harder at the teen’s hair, feeling his attention beginning to slip, and Eren moaned loudly at the feeling, surprising both Levi and himself.

“You really are a filthy little whore, aren’t you, Yeager?” Levi said, this time with a little amusement in his tone. He pulled at Eren’s hair again, this time a little harder, and again, the teen let out a delicious moan. “Well, no use in denying the fact that you’re an Omega, now is there? Not with you half naked, harder than a rock, and leaking all over my bed.”

“I’m really sorry, Corporal.” Eren said, barely getting the words out. He was much more focused on how good Levi’s hand felt gripping his hair and how much he wanted to kiss the man looking down on him. Fuck I want him, Eren thought, blinking up at the silver-eyed man, I want him now.

“What the hell? Are you even listening to me, you little fuck?” Levi demanded, snapping Eren’s head back and lowering his face closer to the teens. His eyes barely held on to the teen’s, and he realized just how glazed over the teal orbs were. “Eren?” Levi asked, his voice wavering slightly. He hadn’t exactly come into contact with too many Omegas in the Survey Corps, and he certainly had never come back to his room to find one half naked and waiting in his bed.

“Want.. You..” Eren managed to choke out; he was having a hard time keeping his hands off and out of himself, and an even harder time off of Levi.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, his voice suddenly becoming quiet and the grip on Eden’s hair a lot softer than before. “Are you sure it’s not just because you’re in heat?”

Eren shook his head violently, his hands coming up to grasp at Levi’s jacket. “Always.. Wanted.. You..” His voice reduced to pants. And it’s true, Eren realized, it was always Levi he would think about when he went into heat, and it was always his image he thought about whenever Eren pleasured himself, even if he hadn’t been ready to admit it. His dick throbbed at the thought of Levi touching him, kissing him, wanting him. “Levi.. Please.” Eren whispered, his breath warm against Levi’s lips, and his eyes straining to focus on the cool, silver ones.

Levi swallowed thickly, and Eren used the silence to his advantage. He pushed his lips against the older man’s softly, hoping it was okay to do so. Levi blinked in surprise, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before kissing Eren back hungrily. Their mouths collided fiercely, but Levi soon dominated the kiss. He sucked and nipped at Eren’s bottom lip, earning a small moan from the teen. He used it to his advantage now, and worked his tongue into Eren’s hot, wet mouth. Eren sank into Levi touch, allowing the older man’s tongue to explore his mouth and collide with his tongue.

Levi’s heart was beginning to beat widely in his chest; Eren’s fully hard cock was rubbing against his leg and driving him near insane. The pure lust and neediness in Eren’s kiss mixed with the intoxicating and overwhelming smell of his scent was causing Levi’s head to spin and his Alpha instincts to take over. His own cock was growing harder just at the feeling of the teen’s mouth on his.

Levi pulled on the teen’s hair again, breaking the kiss, and sucked in a deep breath. “Take your clothes off.” Levi demanded, shocking even himself with how much his voice had turned to a growl.

“Really?” Eren asked, his eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across his face.

Levi swallowed, the eagerness in Eren’s words made his cock throb impatiently. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” He growled, pulling harder at the brunet locks still interned around his fingers.

Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi dominating him so easily and scrambled to do what was asked of him. The older man let go of the silky brown hair and watched as the teen hurriedly wiggled his pants the rest of the way down his legs, kicked off his shoes, and then pulled his pants the rest of the way off his legs. Levi drank in the sight as the ten rested on his knees and began to pull his shirt up over his head.

The muscles of Eren’s stomach flexed and relaxed with the effort of removing the shirt, and Levi let out a low hum of approval. He took in the sight of the teen’s cock resting against his well-tone, and perfect, golden skin. When Eren had finally wrestled his shirt off, he sat back on his legs, staring at the Corporal with a mix of wonder and fear.

“On your stomach, ass up.” Levi barked, beginning to remove his own clothes. Sure, he’d mated with other Omegas before, but none of them had ever made him feel so needy with want of drove him this crazy with their scent. He had never marked an Omega as his own, but as he watched Eren rush to the middle of the bed and stick his glorious, hot ass up in the air just like he was asked to, made Levi wonder if tonight was going to be different.

Fully stripped, Levi crawled on the bed after the teen, feeling the hunger building in his chest. He ran his fingertips along the curve of Eren’s spine and down the slope of his ass, feeling how the other shivered under his touch.  
“You really want me, don’t you?” Levi purred as he began placing feather light kisses along Eren’s spine and lower back.

The teen let out a low, soft moan, palming his dick. Levi slapped the teen’s hand away quickly, knowing the wait would make the release all the better. “No. You’re mine tonight.” Levi said, slapping Eren’s ass hard and biting at his shoulder harshly. “No touching unless I say so.” He barked, his lips coming up hot and wet against Eren’s ear. “Do you understand me?”

Eren nodded quickly, swallowing back the noises that were trying to escape his lips. He wagged his ass in the air, showing Levi he was ready to get on with it. He was rewarded with another hard slap on the ass, but this time the hand lingered instead of pulling away. The hand traveled down the curve of the teen’s ass and partly down his thighs before trailing back up, this time making sure to ghost over his entrance.

“You’re already so nice sand wet for me, aren’t you?” Levi said, his lips brushing lightly over the back of Eren’s neck. The teen moaned a response, his mind completely blank with need. “That’s right,” Levi continued, sucking on the tender flesh of Eren’s neck while pushing a finger against the muscle of his entrance. “Let me hear you.”

A loud moan followed by Levi’s name escaped Eren’s mouth as the finger teasing his entrance finally entered him. He pushed his hips back against Levi’s fingers, moans spilled past his lips. Levi pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle slowly, marking bruises along Eren’s neck and shoulder. He felt his chest vibrate with the urge to dominate and take Eren as his own. He took a deep breath of the scent pouring off of the teen’s skin and added a second finger inside Eren’s tight hole. The teen bucked his hips back again, this time harder, letting out another string of moans and curses, feeling the way Levi’s fingers stretched and scissored him.

“Please.. Hurry..” Eren mumbled out. The heat in his stomach and the tightness in his chest was becoming too much to take. “Fuck me already, Corporal Levi.” He moaned out loudly, pushing his hips back greedily.

Levi hummed in response, pumping his fingers in and out of the teen, feeling a little overwhelmed at just how much the teen wanted him. Is it just from being in heat? Or does he really want me this bad? Maybe I can claim him..? Levi wondered, withdrawing his fingers from the teen’s now stretched entrance.

“Please, Levi, take me as your own.” Eren all but screamed, feeling the emptiness without Levi’s fingers and throwing his head back in impatience. Levi placed his hands on either side of the teen’s hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise. He took a moment to line himself up, and slowly pushed into the tight, wet, white-hot heat of Eren’s entrance. He stilled after pushing all of the way in, allowing the teen some time to get used to the new feeling.

When Eren nodded his head, signaling he was ready, Levi slowly began pumping his dick in and out of the tight muscle. He pulled his hips back, leaving just the head of his cock in, before snapping his hip roughly, burring himself in the teen again. Eren gasped and moaned loudly below him, and Levi soon set a quick pace, snapping his hips every time.

He grabbed a fistful of the soft, brown hair and shoved the teen’s face into the mattress, feeling his need to dominate fully taking over. Eren let out a moan, muffled by sheets, and felt as his ass was pounded over and over again by Levi. Even if Levi didn’t end up claiming him, he knew he would forever belong to the man dominating him now.

“Levi..” Erin moaned loudly into the sheets, wishing he could take his own weeping cock into his hand.

“That’s right,” Levi grunted, giving Eren’s ass a few harsh slaps. “You’re mine, aren’t you? You’re going to let me claim you and you’re going to be mine to fuck forever now, aren’t you?” Levi said, his cock pounding into the teen even harder and faster now.

“Yes, Corporal. Oh, yes, Levi. Mark me as your own, make me yours.” Eren yelled loudly, moving his hips back in time to meet Levi’s thrusts. He cried out loudly as Levi’s cock trusted against that same bundle of nerves deep inside of him. “Oh, god, right there.” Erin moaned, learns of pleasure beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah?” Levi asked, making sure to slam into Eren’s prostate with every thrust. “Do you like the feeling of my cock in your tight little ass?”

“Yes, Levi, yes.” Eren moaned again loudly, tears now streaming down his face. He could feel the heat of release building in his stomach. He could tell Levi was nearing his end, also, by how fast and erratic his thrusts were becoming. “Knot me, make me yours forever.” Eren said, turning his face to look back at the man above him.

“Mine.” Levi grunted, slamming into Eren as hard as he could. “Mine.” He grunted again, pulling at the locks still wrapped around his fingers. “Mine.” He barked one more time before cumming into the tight heat of Eren’s ass.

The teen let out a loud cry, feeling his own release spill over his stomach and onto the sheets. He collapsed onto the bed, bringing Levi down with him.

“Be careful, brat.” Levi said, releasing his grip on the teen’s hip and hair. “We’re knotted now, so we just have to take it easy for the next couple of hours, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren said, relief flooding into his chest. Levi knotted with me, and that means he claimed me and wants me to be his forever, right? Eren thought, breathing in Levi’s scent that was slowly starting to overwhelm his own, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. “This means I’m yours now, right?” Eren asked, making sure he and Levi were on the same page.

“Yes, you’re mine.” Levi said, his voice growing soft and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him tightly against his chest. He looked down at the trail of bruises along Eren’s neck and shoulders, proving to those around him that an Alpha had claimed him. “You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to one of my OTPs.  
> Let me know what you think. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
